A Wedding To Remember
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: A seven part series about the events that lead up to Harry and Hermione's wedding./Part Seven- The Wedding- The Day is here! Listen to Harry, Hermione and the seven promises they make to each other.
1. The Proposal

_**A/n- Okay, so I had this idea a million years ago about doing a short multi-chap series showing preparations for a Harry Potter wedding, wrote some details down in a diary and promptly forgot about it. Yesterday, when I was in a serious case of writer's block about another story I'm working on, I decided to open that diary and saw the whole idea and it all lead to this.**_

_**Next up would be "The Planning," followed by "The Dress and The Tux," and four more chapters all leading up to the wedding.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer-Nope, I don't own it. Damn it.**_

_**The Proposal.**_

Walking to his death was nothing compared to this.

Harry Potter was sweating so much he was pretty sure that after a few more minutes there would be no more fluid left in his body. He should've really thought this through, but unluckily for him, planning was Hermione's forte, not his.

And since telling Hermione about this would make the whole point moot, he couldn't ask her for help.

It should be easy, right? Asking the woman you love to marry you in front of your whole family?

Yeah, not really.

He looked around the table and saw everyone either laughing or talking. The whole Weasley clan was here with the addition of Fleur and Angelina, who, thank god, had George laughing like his own self again. Luna was here with Ron, those two had been inseparable since their first date last summer. He wished Hermione's parents could be here, too, but they had already given him their blessing and couldn't really leave Australia easily.

He really should've done this when they were alone, like the heroes in those muggle movies that Hermione loved so much did. But Ron and Ginny had thought that the best way to propose to Hermione would be in front of the whole family, since she'd once said that was the way she wanted it to happen.

He understood why, though.

Hermione had always been the kind of person who loved her family more than herself. She always needed to share her happiness with others and take their pain away. And if someone was going to ask her to marry them, they should do it in front of the people she cared about the most.

He heard her laugh and looked beside him to see her tickle Teddy, who sitting next to her, she loved him like her own; they all did. He smiled, and his nervousness eased a little because Hermione was the most beautiful and amazing girl in the entire world, and he was so blessed that she loved him.

"Now, now Harry," said George, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "You can stare at Hermione later, since she's your girlfriend and all, and it's not like you haven't been looking at her for the last ten year, but right now you should eat your food. Or I might steal it."

Everyone at the table laughed and Harry smiled at the blush that rose up Hermione's cheeks and she looked anywhere but at him.

He looked back at his food, trying his best to pretend to eat, because nervousness did not make it easy for him to keep it all down.

God, there were a million things that could go wrong tonight, just thnking about it made him queasy. What things? You ask, well let's see.

She could say no

He could stumble and fall as he tried to get down on one knee.

He could forget all he wanted to say.

She could say no

She may not like the ring.

He might throw up. Or faint. Or throw up and then faint.

She could say no

She could say no

He could screw up everything and say something wrong.

She could say no.

Merlin, just the thought of her saying no made him sweat even more than he already was, he wished no one noticed the amount of perspiration on his forehead, but since when had Harry Potter's wishes ever came true?

"Harry, dear, are you okay?" Mrs Weasley asked, frowning, "You are sweating a lot,"

Everyone turned around to check that he was, in fact, sweating a lot.

Hermione looked at him, her brow furrowed out of concern as she put her hand on his forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

"You don't have a fever," she said, as if his symptoms made no sense to her.

He guessed, pre-proposing nervousness syndrome, wasn't a diagnosed disease yet. He wished it was, maybe he could get a pill for it or something.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, trying to wave of the concern, "I just feel a little hot today, nothing more,"

Mostly everyone went back to their own conversations, but both women sitting on his sides eyed him curiously, though both for different reasons.

"Just do it," Ginny whispered from his left, she, beside Ron, was the only one who knew about his plan.

"I'll do it in my own time, Ginny," he whispered back, and saw her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, then we'll have to wait until next year," she said.

"What if she says no?" He voiced out his deepest fear, and frowned when she started to laugh.

"Are you actually afraid she'll say no?" she asked, trying to tone down her laughter as people shot curious looks at them, "Harry, Hermione hasn't stuck with you for the last ten years because she had to, she did it because she loves you, she's always loved you. Trust me, I see the way she looks at you, talks about you, she's not going to say no,"

Ginny's words did calm him a little, but even as his anxiety decreased the thought of actually doing it made him want to forward to time when he'd done it already.

"What are you two whispering about?" A voice called from his right, and they both turned to find Hermione frowning at them and neither of them answered for a moment.

"Nothing," said Ginny, when it was obvious Harry wasn't able to speak words, "Just the food, and how delicious these potatoes are, Hermione,"

"Thank you," said Hermione, as she had cooked the afore mentioned potatoes, but she still looked suspicious.

The ring was burning wholes in his pocket; Ron and Ginny were staring at him as if they were waiting for him to start talking already. His heart beat was faster than his firebolt. He looked at her, then at everyone else, and decided that if he wasn't going to do it now, he would never do it.

"Hermione," He said, and stood up on shaky legs, ready to ask his best friend to become his wife.

He was acting weird. Well, weirder.

Hermione Granger didn't know what was up with her boyfriend, but something definitely was, because he'd been acting strange all evening. He'd barely touched his food, he'd been sweating as if he'd just run a marathon and he'd been casting nervous looks her way all night.

Also, he'd been whispering with Ginny, and she was pretty sure that it had not been about food.

All of these things could only mean one thing- he was going to break up with her.

The idea of breaking up with him hit her like a curse, she felt so much pain it was unbearable. But the thing was, if that was what he wanted, she wouldn't be able to do anything.

You know, Hermione, said a voice in her head, you over think things too much, Harry is not going to break up with you.

She wished she could trust that voice, but since it was the same voice that had told her to punch Malfoy, she couldn't really trust it.

But punching Malfoy had felt pretty good, hadn't it? The voice prompted.

"Hermione," Harry said, rather abruptly, and rather loudly.

She looked up to find everyone staring at them, and looked at Harry with her heart in her throat, wondering if he was going to break up with her in front of everyone.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked in a small voice.

He stood up and moved the chair he was sitting slowly out of the way. Why he did that, she didn't know.

He took a deep breath started talking, "I don't think I could've gotten through all that I did without all of you, you all are my family, and I'm grateful to all of you for being that to me in a time I desperately need it,"

Mrs Weasley looked closed to tears, but most of the people in the room were confused as to why Harry was saying all this, as was Hermione.

"But," he continued, "There is one person who has stayed with through it all, she has saved my life about a million times. Without her, I don't think I could've done anything. She's seen me at my worst and at my best, without her, I'm nothing. She's my best friend, and I've loved her since the first day I saw her in that train compartment,"

He turned to her, and Hermione could barely stop herself from crying, "You're everything to me, Hermione, and I don't even want to think about spending another day without you, which is why…" he stopped mid-sentence and bent down on one knee, gasps came from everyone on that table but Hermione couldn't look anywhere but at Harry.

"Hermione Jean Granger, " he said, and then pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, it was shaped like a snitch with the wings as bands, and huge red ruby for the ball. "I've spend all my life chasing after the snitch, it's what a seeker does, and turns out it lead me to you. You are my snitch, and I love you, so would you please, make me the happiest guy on earth and marry me?"

Tears streamed down Hermione's face and she didn't even have to think before saying, "Yes, of course,". A cheer went through the room as Harry slipped the ring in her finger and stood up, taking her with him and kissed her.

He let her go in the next moment, and she didn't know how many people she hugged, and how many congratulations she heard.

"Congratulations you two," Mrs Weasley said and decided to hug them together, wrapping one hand around her and one around her.

"We are going to have so much fun planning their wedding," Ginny said, "Flowers, dresses, venues, there is so much to do,"

"Oh, eet iz going to be wonderful," said Fleur, clapping her hands.

She saw panic in Harry's eyes and he looked like a scared kid waiting for the rollercoaster to start, Hermione knew how he felt, because she was pretty sure that theirs would be a wedding to remember.

_**Please review!**_


	2. The Planning

_**A/n- The second part. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own HP.**_

_**The Planning.**_

Fighting Voldemort had been so much easier than this.

Hermione sighed out of defeat and looked at the girl staring back at her; she looked tired, even though it was only 7:30 in the morning, she looked frustrated and even after fifteen minutes of combing, straightening, and rolling charms, her hair still looked like Hagrid's.

And the sad part was that she was standing in front of a mirror.

She picked the comb up again, and started to run it through her hair, wishing and praying to all the gods of the universe that she could get them sorted in time.

She closed her eyes and tried to sort the mess she had on her head out by just feeling, but instead of a brush pulling at her hair, she felt arms wrapping around her waist, a warm –naked- chest against her back and face nuzzling her neck.

"Harry..." she complained, without opening her eyes because he knew how to distract her and she couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

But at the same time, she shifted so that she was leaning against him.

"Hermione," his voice came, muffled, from the crook of her neck, "why are you up so early?"

"Because I have to go meet Mrs Weasley and others at the Burrow today, remember?" she replied, finally managing to get her hair together enough to fit them in a ponytail.

"Stay with me," he whispered, planting butterfly kisses on her neck, almost causing her to moan.

And man, she wished she actually could stay with him.

"I can't, Harry," she said, instructing herself to think with the brain in her head, "Mrs Weasley sounded oddly worried in the message that she sent last night."

He lifted his head, resting it on her shoulder, and they both looked in the mirror, and Hermione agreed, they did make quite a sight with her looking all dressed up and him wearing nothing but his sweat pants.

"You look beautiful," he said, whispering words he told her at least four times each day.

And she knew that he always meant it.

His hands slithered down hers and their fingers intertwined, and he lifted her hands up to kiss each palm. They both looked at her hand that he was holding up, at the snitch wrapped around her finger and they both smiled at the same time.

"I know you've only been wearing it for a week," he said, locking his eyes with hers in the mirror, "But I just can't imagine your hand without it, now."

Hermione knew he didn't know how sweet that was, Harry had never been able to comprehend what his words, his sweet, kind words did to her.

"I can't either," she said, a smile on her lips, "I love it, it's perfect."

"I can't tell you how nervous I was, buying this ring," he said, relief evident on his face, "I'm so glad that you are very easily pleased."

"No, I'm not easily pleased, Mr Potter," she said, in a fake stern voice, "It takes a lot to please me, as a matter of fact, it takes six feet and one seventy pounds of Harry James Potter to please me."

"Yeah," he said, a sparkle in his eyes that she loved and dreaded, "Then why don't you stay at home today, and let me please you,"

She could see him almost laughing as a blush rose up her cheeks as she thought about how he pleased her.

"Oh shut up," she said, and freed herself from his hold to, well, she tried to, but he wouldn't let go.

He turned her around, bringing them face-to-face, and tipped up her face.

"You know how to shut me up," he whispered, "otherwise I will just go on and on about the many-many- ways I can please you, on our bed, on the couch, in the shower-"

She decided to shut him up and leaned up to kiss him, but it didn't exactly go as planned.

And it wasn't surprising considering how her plans never worked when it came to him. Her plan had been to learn as much as could at Hogwarts, not to befriend the boy who defined troubled. Her plan had been to become a good student, not brew an illegal potion in the toilets. Her plan had been to keep up with her subjects, not fight a renowned serial killer. Her plan had been to stare at the cute guys from other schools, not learn how to fight dragons. Her plan had been to help her best friend in a tough time, not form a defence organisation. Her plan had been to help her best friend fight for their world, not falling in love with him.

But then again, Harry Potter wrecked all her plans.

And that was why she loved him.

They broke apart after a few moments, and he leaned his forehead on hers and said, "Fine, I'll let you go, but I expect you to be home as soon as possible, okay?"

"Promise." She said, and he let her go.

When she turned around to look at herself in the mirror, she positively glowed.

She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Harry Potter entered the living room at the Burrow and the first thing that he noticed was that Hermione looked as scared.

It had been a long day off, without her at home, and he'd jumped at the chance to meet everyone at The Burrow, when he'd received Mrs Weasley's cheerful patronus message.

But now, as he stared at the scared look on Hermione's face, he knew something was up.

All the Weasley Women were bustling about her, with so many magazines open at the dining table that not even an inch of the wood was visible.

They were talking all at once, and it all seemed to be directed to Hermione.

He heard words like "pattern..." , "flowers...,", "dresses and tuxes," flying about the room coming from different female voices, and saw Hermione swallow.

She looked tired, a little defeated and a lot scared. He could see her trying to keep up with everything, checking every magazine pointed at her, trying to answer every question, but she was failing miserably.

But to him, she looked as beautiful as she had on the first day they met.

"Oh, Harry, dear, you're here," Mrs Weasley said, finally noticing him. Hermione looked up for a second to smile at him but was pulled back into a magazine, that from the looks of it had bouquet designs.

"Oh good, come here, Harry," Ginny pulled him towards her,"stand still for a moment,"

Her wand flew and out came a measuring tape that started taking measure of his shoulders, pant length, inseam, etc, as if it was a tailor.

Then after the tape was done, he was being pulled towards the table and shown tuxes and cloak worn by what looked like models, and being asked which one would he like.

He had absolutely no idea what was going on, but he just went along with it, because he was being given no time to ask any questions.

After what seemed like eternity spent looking at wedding halls, tuxes, flower decorations, appetizers and main course choices, he finally got a moment alone with Hermione.

"What in the world is going on?" He exclaimed, when Mrs Weasley and Fleur were in the kitchen tending to their husbands who just returned home, and Ginny and Angeline went to Ginny's room to get some more magazines.

Hermione wordlessly searched through the mountain of magazines and handed him a copy of Witch Weekly, opened and dog-eared to a column.

His eyebrows nearly reached the sky as he read the headline-

_**The Boy Who Lived and The Brightest Witch of Her Age to Tie The Knot**_

_If you heard the sounds of a million heart breaking in the last week, you wouldn't have heard wrong. Many witches have been left broken hearted as Harry Potter has decided to get married to long time friend, but short time girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Though the rumours that they were more than friends had been up in the air since their fourth year, the couple decided to make it official that they were dating about six months ago, and it comes as no surprise to everyone that they are going to be married very soon._

_Sources suggest that the wedding will happen on July 31__st__, on the birthday of Harry Potter, himself, making it a day to remember for the whole wizarding world, as the boy who saved us was born on that day. It also comes from very reliable sources that the wedding would be one to remember, if Hermione Granger has anything to do with it. It is apparently going to be grand, with an extensive star-studded guest list.  
We have information that suggests that the Wizard Hero, proposed like he does everything else, in style. Apparently, he rented the whole Hogwarts Express to propose to her, because that the first place that they met. No more swooning, ladies, because no matter how perfect the man is, he is getting married to someone else.  
Though the bride-to-be and groom-to-be and their pseudo-family, the Weasley's have remained mum on the subject of the approaching nuptials, reports suggest that Viktor Krum, Granger's previous boyfriend, plans to take the opportunity when the minister asks 'speak now'.  
There is a wave of happiness and excitement in the wizard community as their Hero is finally getting his heroin, and there will be constant scrutiny on every detail on the ceremony.  
We wish the happy couple a lot of happiness, and look forward to their Grand wedding because it seems like the event of a century._

Harry stared at the article in shock, and looked up to find a sympathetic Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley took it to heart," she said, sitting down, "Apparently; we are getting married on your birthday, in the grandest wedding the world has ever seen."

He looked at Hermione, and then at all the magazines on the table and then on the one in his hand. They had one thing right; theirs would be a wedding to remember.

_**A/n- Please review**_!


	3. The Dress And The Tux

_**A/n- The third part is here... I'm sorry for the ten day delay though, life's been crazy.**_

_**It's 17 years later today, you guys, and it's making me nostalgic. I hope Fred, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Collin Creevy, Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape and everyone else who died and I haven't named are in a better place and are watching over us.**_

_**P.s- I don't care if they're fictional to you, they were all real to me, and their deaths were just as hurting as it would've been if someone I knew died. **_

_**BTW- The next one is going to be a fun one- 'The Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties'.**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't on HP. Damn it.**_

_**The Dress And The Tux**_

_Harry_

"Harry James Potter, you dare not open your eyes or I swear I will stun you right this second," Molly Weasley screamed, "I don't care if you defeated Voldemort, you cannot see her right now."

Harry didn't know whether he should be amused or scared, considering the woman shouting at him had singlehandedly raised seven wild children with the addition of two more, when all of them had a penchant for trouble.

He decided to go with scared.

"My eyes are closed, Mrs Weasley," he said, not knowing where he was standing or who he was talking towards, "I swear I'm not looking."

"You better not," she replied in a tone that indicated he should be scared.

He was.

"Wow... Hermione," Ron finally managed to get out words, he was standing beside Harry and unlike him Ron did not have to keep his eyes closed.

But, also unlike him, Ron didn't get to marry Hermione, so he guessed he didn't have any right to complain.

"You look...," Ron continued, in a star struck voice, "like a girl."

Ron's obscene comment made everyone in the room laugh, and for the first time since he'd entered the room, he heard the magical sound of Hermione's voice.

"Well spotted," she said, repeating words she'd said years ago, when Ron had made a similar comment about Hermione being a girl.

Laughter filled the room again, and Harry found himself smiling, though he found it strange considering he couldn't see anything.

"It's strange, isn't it?" called out a dreamy voice from his right, "Any other time, when a girl is look as gorgeous as Hermione is right now, the first person she would want to see her would be her fiancé, but now he's the one person who cannot see her."

Harry smiled at Luna's observations and had to admit, she was right.

"Well, she's not trying out wedding dresses everyday now, is she?" Ginny said, and nobody answered, considering the question was pretty much rhetorical.

"Harry, you're missing out, man," said Ron, still sounding as awed as he had been the first time they'd seen Hermione in a dress.

Harry loved Ron's sense of humour on most days, but right now he just wanted to kill his friend. He knew it was irrational, but he felt jealous of him because Ron got to see Hermione and he didn't. It was crazy and stupid, he knew that, but after days-years, really- of imagining Hermione in a wedding dress, he wanted to see the real thing and not just his fantasies.

"So, how do our tuxes look?" Harry asked, trying not to dwell on his jealous rages. Much.

"You look very handsome, Harry," said Luna, "even better than you had the time we went to Slughorn's party."

Harry laughed, because he felt Ron tense up beside him, "Thank you, Luna, and I'll bet you look even more beautiful than you had that night in your bridesmaid dress."

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid?" Luna shrieked, probably for the first time in her life, considering Luna wasn't the most over-reactive person in the world

"Harry, I hadn't told them yet." Came Hermione's scolding voice, and harry winced, then she sighed and added, "Yes Luna, as my doofus of a fiancé already said, you are going to be one of the bridesmaids, you and Angelina, and Ginny, I want you to be my maid of honour."

There was a round of what he assumed were hugs, "oh my god's,", "thank you's," and tears.

After a few minutes, when all the females had calmed down, Ginny asked in a shaky voice, "So who are going to be the groom's men?"

"Well," Harry answered, "Ron is going to be the best man, and Neville and George."

Then he heard a sigh he recognised too well, it was the same he heard every time he screwed up ,and frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked Hermione

The room went silent for a moment, before Hermione spoke, "I'm not buying this dress,"

Protests rose up the room all at once, the women shrieked and squealed and not in a good way, even Ron exclaimed "Why?"

"This is not it," Hermione said, and he could hear the frustration in her voice, "It's not me,"

The girls exclaimed again, but shut up immediately, and the only thing he knew could do that was Mrs Weasley and her wide array of scary looks, "Okay, Hermione, dear," she said, conforming his theory, "it's going to be okay, you'll find the dress, I promise, until then we'll keep looking."

Everyone started to agree to Mrs Weasley, and the girls made some optimistic remarks, Harry didn't really pay attention to, because, let's face it, he knew nothing about dresses.

"Well, if you're not going to buy this dress," said Angelina, in a mischievous tone, "then why can't Harry see you in it?"

The first thought in Harry's mind was 'yayyyy', the second was, 'why didn't I think of that?'.

"Okay," he asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

There was an expectant wait for Mrs Weasley's consent.

"Well, I don't see any harm in it," she said, but her voice was a little troubled.

He opened his eyes slowly, as if he wasn't dying to see her, as if everything he wanted wasn't on the other side of his eyelids.

He was met with a sight that was almost perfect.

She was standing with her back towards him, staring at the wall length mirror and he could see all sides of her.

Hermione was wearing a pure white gown, and she looked beautiful, her bare arms were visible and the dress rose up to her neck, the dress didn't have a train but it covered with slight shining embroidery. She looked amazing.

She looked more beautiful than anything he could've ever imagined

But the only thing not perfect about it, was the expression on Hermione's face. It wasn't the beautiful smile that made his world shine, it wasn't joy, the slight blush was gone, and she just looked tired.

And it took him a second look to recognise why.

The dress was perfect; beautiful, elegant and royal, it made her look like a princess. But it wasn't for her because Hermione wasn't a princess, she was a warrior.

She wasn't the girl who dreamt about her wedding, she was the one who dreamt about changing the world. She was the girl who didn't minds getting a little mud on her clothes, even if it was her best dress.

She wasn't a princess, waiting in a tower for her prince; she was a warrior fighting right beside him.

And that was why he loved her; because just like she wasn't a princess, he wasn't a prince either.

Slowly, he became aware of the fact that he'd been staring at hr for the last five minutes and he hadn't said anything. Everyone was staring at them, as he met her eyes in the mirror and smiled.

"You look beautiful," he said, "more than anything in this whole wide world,"- cue the awww's- "but you're right, this isn't the dress, it's not you and it's not us."

Hermione looked relieved as soon as he said those words, and she smiled as if she knew that he'd understood her reasons perfectly.

And he had.

"You boys should get these cloaks altered," Mrs Weasley said to them, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "We're going to find a dress for Hermione."

Harry looked at Hermione again, giving her another smile, before turning his back and walking out of that dressing room, with Ron behind him.

_Hermione_

She looked at his back as he walked away and tried to stop herself from swooning.

Harry James Potter looked amazing in a tux and Hermione felt great that there is no rule that says that the bride shouldn't see how the groom looks in his wedding attire.

Hermione had almost lost her balance when he and Ron had walked in, in all their tuxedo glory. She'd guessed that was the reason, Luna too, had sat down. To her, he'd always been handsome, ever since the day she'd seen him on Hogwarts express, in clothes too big for him and hair so messy they could be mistaken for a nest.

He'd stolen her heart right then, even if she hadn't known it then.

She looked in the mirror again, and looked at the girl standing in front of her.

Her dress looked beautiful, she looked like an elegant and gorgeous bride, like a girl who had, had this dress picked out from the time she was five, and it had been a great choice, like someone who had every detail about here ceremony straightened out.

But the thing was, Hermione Jean Granger Would-to-be-Potter wasn't any of those things.

She'd never even thought about a wedding dress until Harry had proposed, she'd always loved weddings but had never thought about what she wanted. She was the person who read books instead of wedding magazines and studied herbs instead of flowers.

She wondered if she was crazy, not loving this dress as much as everyone else, but she knew she wasn't, because Harry had known. He'd seen her and known that this wasn't the dress, that this wasn't who she was, it wasn't what they were.

This whole incident told a story of how well he knew her, and still, by some miracle, loved her.

And no matter how many times he denied it, she knew that between the two of them, she was the lucky one.

Suddenly, another dress on a rack caught her eye, she walked towards it to see it closely, and it took her a moment, but she recognised it.

The dress reminded her of one she'd seen a long time ago, that too in a photograph. The woman who had worn it had looked breathtaking in it, she'd looked happy and she'd looked enchanted. She was a great, brave, intelligent and inspiring woman. She was the woman Hermione owed everything too.

The woman had been Lily Evans Potter.

The dress was tall, with a long train and a sleek skirt, it left her shoulders bare and had long sleeves, the top was studded with soft silver sequins and it was an amazing, slightly off shade of white.

Strangely, the dress was slightly different than Lily's in only one way- a veil wouldn't look good with this one.

It was fitting, she thought, because Lily had spent most of their time together hiding from James, while Harry was the only one Hermione didn't hide from.

She smiled, and announced to the other searching women, "I found it, I found the one,"

And she had, she'd found the perfect dress, the perfect groom, now all she needed was a wedding to remember.

_**A/n- Hope You guys liked it, please review!**_


	4. The Bachelor and Bachelorette Party

_**A/n- And here is the fourth part, "The Bachelor/Bachelorette Party,". I know this a lot different than what so many others would've done, but I just think that the best Bachelor/ Bachelorette party for Harry and Hermione would be some quiet time spent with Ron, because no one understands them better than they understand each other.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Next up- The Rehearsal Dinner.**_

_**The Bachelor/Bachelorette Party**_

Hermione

You know a bachelorette party is weirdly strange when everyone is drunk but the bride.

Hermione Granger looked around the room full of drunk and giggling ladies and had the strange desire to giggle herself. It's started as a peaceful and sophisticated dinner at the Burrow for her co-workers and old friends from school, but as the night progressed on the crowd had thinned and gotten more rowdy by the second.

Now, at 1:15 am, they had retreated to her and Ginny's room, and the only ones here were- Ginny, Fleur, Luna, Angelina and her, of course

She smiled as she looked at her friend's faces, grateful to Ginny for having organised this, she couldn't imagine a better bachelorette party for herself. The party was wonderful, her friends were amazing and the drinks flew like an ocean.

But she felt as if something was missing.

Well, two some things- Harry and Ron. Hermione had always loved spending time with her girls, but there was something else about being with the boys, they'd always been the people who understood who she was and knew what she'd been through, considering they'd been right there with her.

And now, even though she was getting married to Harry, she wanted them to be here, because a party wasn't complete without Ron's jokes and Harry's inability to handle himself after a few drinks.

"Hello, earth to Hermione," Ginny said in a singsong voice, breaking Hermione out of her reverie, "We know you miss Harry and can't stop thinking about him, but could you please pay attention to this conversation we're having?"

Hermione swatted her friend's hand but was very aware of the blush that rose up her cheeks.

"It really bothers me how long you two took to finally get together," said Angelina, slowly sipping her wine, besides Hermione she was probably the only sober person in the room, "It was so obvious, I mean, everyone could see it but you two."

All the others chimed in agreement and Hermione had absolutely no idea what to say, because they were right. Harry and Hermione had taken a long time to finally see that what they were to each other was a lot more than friends.

"You should have seen how her face always lit up when he came around," said Ginny, a half empty bottle of firewhisky in her hands, "It was as if someone had cast lumos on her," she said, and then promptly started giggling.

Hermione had the sudden urge to throw something at Ginny, but she calmed it down considering she was getting married in a week and she couldn't have her maid of honour bruised.

So, instead of physical attacks, Hermione chose the verbal kind.

"You want to talk about being happy to see Harry?" she asked, "What about how easily Harry could shut you up in school, don't you remember that?"

A deep red blush rose up Ginny's cheeks, which looked surprising well with her long red hair, as she made a gesture with her fingers towards Hermione that in no way offended her.

The whole group of girls started to laugh as Hermione started to sing, "His eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad-"

"Please don't," Ginny begged.

"Hair as black as a black board," Angelina sang.

"Oh, please no,"

"I wish he were mine," it was Fleur's turn.

This time Ginny just groaned.

"He's so divine, the boy who conquered the dark Lord." They all sang together as Ginny dropped her face in her hands.

Hermione felt her gut bursting from laughter and saw the others were laughing too, even Luna, who had been, surprisingly, a really giggly drunk. Even Ginny joined in after a while, and asked out into the universe, "Oh my god, what was I thinking?"

"Well," Hermione answered, "You weren't thinking, you had a severe cause of hero-worship that cause your brain to fill itself with Harry and his gorgeous green eyes."

That caused everyone to start laughing again, though Hermione had been serious.

"So, why did it take so long?" Luna asked after a while, when they all were done laughing, and Hermione knew that the question was serious.

"I think because we needed our time," Hermione said, voicing out a theory that she'd formed when she'd asked herself the same question, "Me and Harry, we needed to be friends first, to understand and know each other like we did, before we could explore what we were meant to be. I really believe that we happened at the right time, because I don't think we could've gotten through things as well as we did, if we'd become more before we actually did. I think we both needed for the war to be over to realize what was, as you already said, right in front of us. But the thing is it only took us six months of being together to realize we were meant to be, I mean we are getting married in a week."

Hermione glanced around the room as she finished, and was startled to see Ginny wipe a tear away, "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing," replied Ginny with a soft smile, "I'm just so happy for you two, I can't believe you're actually going to get married already."

Hermione rose to hug Ginny, which turned into a group hug and Hermione was surprised to find that no one's eyes was dry, not even hers.

"Come on," said Fleur, "Let's get to bed before we all start bawling like babies."

They all smiled and said their goodnights, and Hermione sat on her bed, when they all had left and Ginny went to drop Fleur off to her house, when she heard a small tap, she stood up and followed the sound to the window and she opened it to see her fiancé standing on the balcony, smiling and asking her to come out.

The fiancé she'd been forbidden to see.

Harry

"What are you doing here?" she hissed as she stepped out the window and into the balcony, but all he could do was smile because he'd been looking forward to sneaking in to see her the whole night, and she looked even more beautiful than the last time he'd seen her.

He didn't know how she did it, but she got more beautiful by every second.

Maybe she was a witch or something.

He would've laughed at his own joke if her glare hadn't wiped the smile off his face, he'd received it a lot, all throughout his school life as a matter of fact, yet it still scared him.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered angrily again, "You know Mrs Weasley would kill us if she found out you came to see when you're not allowed to."

"We're adults, Hermione," he whispered back, "We are getting married in a week, we can see each other."

"And you're not scared of what will happen when Mrs Weasley finds out?" she whisper-asked.

"No," he said, and then added, "Yes," when she raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"But I missed you, "he added, and mentally raised a fist as her glare softened, "I really wanted to see you, didn't you miss me? Didn't you want to see me?"

"Of course, I missed you," she said, then sighed, and laid her forehead on his chest, "How are we going to get through this week? What are we going to do?"

"We are going to the roof," he said, "No one will find us there," and then he took her hand and apparated to the roof of the Burrow.

They walked to the edge of the roof and sat down, Hermione's hand still in his, and she asked, "How was your party?"

"It was good," he replied, grinning, "The whole leaky cauldron looked like it'd been turned into a firewhisky shop; we talked a lot of quidditch, reminisced about school days, and celebrated my last week as a bachelor. How about yours?"

She laughed and said, "It was good, too. We drank a lot of wine and firewhisky, danced, talked, made fun of Ginny's crush old crush on you and celebrated my last week as a bachelorette."

He smiled at her, still not being able to believe that he was going to get to spend the rest of his life with this incredible girl, when she reached up to kiss him.

She tasted like wine, firewhisky and Hermione, a combination that was both strange and appealing.

They'd both lost themselves in each to the point where all he could feel was Hermione, when they heard a familiar voice coming from behind them, "You know my mom would kill you if she found out,"

They broke apart and turned around to find Ron standing with three bottled butterbeers in his hands, he walked towards them and sat down next to Hermione, handing each of them their bottles.

"We know," Hermione said, "But how is she going to find out? I'm not going to tell her, are you Harry?" He shook his head, and then she turned Ron, "Are you?"

"No," he said, a laugh in his voice, "but you should know that veiled threats don't scare me, at least not from you, Hermy,"

Harry tried to suppress his laughter when he literally felt the steam rising up from Hermione at the mention of her old nickname.

"Well, this feels familiar," he stepped in to prevent what he knew from experience would be a huge argument.

"Yeah, it does," Hermione and Ron, both agreed, smiling and Harry released a breath of relief when nothing else was said.

"I should go, leave you two alone," Ron said after a while, starting to stand up, but Hermione held his hand.

"Don't," she said, "Stay here, with us, just like the old times,"

Ron looked at Harry and sat down when he gave a soft nod, asking him to stay, too.

Hermione intertwined her hand in his, and put her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry felt a sense of calm spread over him as the familiar feeling of just being with the two people in the world who understood him the world.

He wasn't insecure about Hermione and Ron, even though he knew they'd both had feelings for each other at some point in the past, because he knew that he couldn't replace Ron for Hermione.

Ron was the one who had shared the worry she had for him all throughout their lives, and he would always owe Ron for sharing the burden he knew she would've otherwise carried alone.

He had everything in the world, a great family, amazing friends, and the best fiancé in the entire universe, and now all he needed was that wedding to remember.

_**A/n- Please review.**_


	5. The Speeches

_**A/n- Okay, so forgive me for I have sinned and been late for this part, but the blame goes to my exams, (which I rocked, by the way) and to my mother for giving me too much ice cream and getting me sick, thought, when I think about it, she did tell me not to eat it all.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer- Cry, cry for I'm not her.**_

_**The Speeches**_

"After summers of hearing 'Harry this..., Harry that,' it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on," Hermione's mother said, and the crowd in the restaurant laughed, and Harry looked to his left at his blushing would-be-bride, who was actually blushing and grinned, finding it extremely fascinating.

"My daughter has always been too smart for her own good," Mrs Granger continued, a proud smile on her face, "Before Hogwarts, Hermione could never make friends easily and as a proud mother, I can honestly say it was because she was smarter than everyone else her age,"

"And she still is," Ron called out from the other side of Harry, making everyone laugh again as Hermione reached out to swat his hand. Harry pretended to sigh, like a tired parent, and intervened between his two fighting kids.

"Very true," Mrs Granger tipped her wine glass towards Ron, "And I admit I was more than nervous about her going to Hogwarts, entering into a world we knew nothing about, but I remember her bursting in through the doors of the house that first Christmas break and bursting into stories about her wonderful new school, amazing teachers, fascinating studies, but most of all, her two new best friends and their adventures in just three short months of school."

"I admit I was a little worried about her being friends with Harry, who had seemed like a troubled young man in the beginning, but as time passed on, I realized that Ron was the brother Hermione never had, someone who could drive her mad enough to step out of her comfort zone, but Harry," she turned towards him with a kind smile and soft eyes, "You were her rock, she was constantly worried about you, but I don't know anyone else who could make her smile like you do, I've never known my daughter to be reckless or stupid, except of when she is with you, and you are good for her, you've made my daughter a better person, and as I stand here, attending your rehearsal dinner, twelve years later from the first time I heard about you, I can honestly say that I couldn't imagine a better man for my daughter."

She raised her glass, and so did the rest of the crowd, as Hermione stood up to hug her mother, her eyes shining with tears.

"I love you, mom," he heard Hermione say, and heard her mother reply back in kind, thankful that their relationship had survived everything.

"Okay, okay," said Angelina, who had taken to announce the speakers tonight before they spoke, as Hermione and her mom sat down, "Next up, for the bride, is her best friend, her maid of honour, Ginny Weasley,"

Ginny stood from Hermione's other side, looking beautiful in her blue dress, but to him, no one looked more beautiful than Hermione tonight, in a long red dress that drove him to his knees.

"I've known Hermione since I was ten years old and she was eleven," Ginny began, "From countless stories that my brothers told me about her, I'd known I liked her, because she was the only person who could irritate my brother, Ron, more than I could," Cue laughter, "Hermione is one of the most reliable, honest, and kind people I've ever met, you don't expect Hermione Granger to betray you or hurt you, she can't do it. Hermione is not the most girlish girl in the world, she's not the one you go to talk about the latest issue of witch weekly or gust about a new dress, but she's the one who wouldn't talk behind your back, who would keep a secret till her dying breath and who would go shopping with you even though she hates it."

"Harry, I've known as long as I've known Hermione, and after a couple of years of crushing on him, realised that the only girl who could ever own Harry Potter's heart is Hermione Granger, she's the only girl he gave time of the day, the only one who could tell you anything about him, the only one he trusted blindly. And I'm honoured to stand here today, talking about the two people after my parents who define the word love to me, they are the two people in the world I think, can't make it without each other,"

Both Harry and Hermione stood up to hug Ginny, as the restaurant echoed with the sound of laughter.

"Now, we come to the groom," called out Angelina, "To begin we have the honorary mother of groom, Molly Weasley,"

Harry had asked Mrs Weasley to stand as his mother, and with tear-stained eyes, she'd agreed, hugging him tight, all the while telling him off for stealing another cookie from her jar.

"I'd heard many stories about Harry Potter before I met him" Mrs Weasley said, "but when I saw him, he looked nothing more than a scared little boy, who needed to be fed until he fit his clothes. He's one of the sweetest, kindest, and probably the bravest boy I've ever known. He fit in my family so easily, that I couldn't imagine my house without him since that second summer."

Harry looked at the woman, who had so easily accepted him as another son, and could barely stop tears from leaking out.

"That boy almost gave me a heart attack every week, flying the car to school, fighting dragons, battling death eaters, and god knows what else, but I can still see the way his eyes lit up when I gave him an old battered watch for his birthday and he looked at it as if it was the best gift he'd ever received."

She took a shuddering breath as many in the room wiped their tears away and felt Hermione slip her hand in his, silently offering him support he hadn't even had to ask.

"Hermione, I met later, she's the smartest girl I know, but she's also the most soft-hearted, I'd known from the first time I saw them together, that they would be perfect for each other. I've seen them fight the world holding on to each other, I've seen them worried and frightened for each other, and I've seen them smile for each other. They complement each other, and I'm so proud that they fought for each other, stayed with each other, and now are marrying each other, to Harry and Hermione,"

Cue the hugs and the tears and the murmured 'to Harry and Hermione' .

"Next up, we have, the best man and the best friend to both the groom and the bride, though he refused to be the maid of honour for obvious reasons."

The crowd laughed as Ron stood up and said "Thank you, Angelina, but I strongly believe I would look better than Ginny does in her maid of honour dress,", making everyone laugh, providing a much needed reprieve from the emotion brought on by Mrs Weasley's speech.

"I'm not going to talk about how long I've known these two, or how happy and right they are together, I'm not because everyone knows the answer to the first question and anyone with eyes will know the answer to the second. Growing up with Harry and Hermione taught me a lot of things, the first and foremost being to never, ever believe Hermione that the polyjuice potion she made will turn one into a another human, and not a cat,"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, as Harry laughed and agreed with Ron.

"Second," Ron continued, despite Hermione's glare, "to never doubt crookshanks, third, to always look for Harry when he's missing because there is no predicting what kind of catastrophic trouble he might get himself into. Fourth, to never eat anything that might fall off of Harry's bed, because there is also no predicting the number of girls who will send him love potion sweets. Fifth, riding a dragon isn't the worst idea in the world, sixth, you should always be afraid when Hermione Granger points a wand towards you, and also, you should always be afraid of her birds. And seventh, the best time to form lifelong friendships is while fighting a ten foot tall troll."

The look that crossed between the three of trio, was one seen by all, confusing to many, and only understood by the three people who know each other better than anyone else in this world.

"To me, Harry and Hermione are the two people who have made my life, one hell of an adventure, and here's to them having an adventure of their own , that, thankfully, doesn't include me, because to tell you the truth, I've had enough of their kind of trouble."

His speech ended with a wink to laughter, applause, a hug from Harry and a swat in the arm from Hermione, followed by a hug, too.

"Thank you Ronald," came Angelina's voice, "Now, who knows the groom better than his bride, or who knows the bride better than her groom, so here they are, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger-to-be-Potter everybody."

Hermione stood up first and Harry was glad to have an excuse for looking at her, not that he hadn't been doing it all night, but it was good to have an excuse.

"People have come up to me all night and told me that tomorrow is going to be the happiest day of my life," she began, looking right at him, staring in his eyes, "but the thing is, tomorrow is not going to be the happiest day of my life. It's not because everyday spent with you is happier than the last, and I know, that even though we're getting married tomorrow, there will be much, much happier days ahead because with you, the word just gets more and more bright each day."

Harry couldn't control himself as he stood up to kiss Hermione and slowly wipe the tears that had managed to flow down her face away.

He knew what she meant, because it was how he felt, and as he tore his lips away from hers, he wondered how to put it into words.

His nervousness vanished as he looked at her sweet smile as she sat down next to him, and suddenly the list of why he loved her seemed endless.

"Hermione," he began, "I don't know to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you, how much I've always loved you. You know everything about me, you've been here all along, and I know that I wouldn't have made through without you. I can't imagine a day of my life without you, I can't imagine taking my next breath without you, and I know that after everything we've been through, I wouldn't have done anything differently because everything led me here, to this day, to you, and I can't imagine a better life."

As she'd risen up to kiss him, he hadn't known then, that the next time he would kiss her, would be on that altar, standing in a tux and dress, next to their friends and family, and on their wedding to remember.

A/n- Please leave behind a review


	6. The Morning Before

_**A/n- Okay, so I know I took a long time for this one, but I had a lot on my plate. Next one will the most awaited, the wedding.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer- Nope!**_

_**The Morning Before.**_

_Hermione_

She'd never felt this beautiful before, well mostly because she'd never looked this beautiful before.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and suddenly an overwhelming feeling of immense happiness washed over her. She stared at herself, her hair tied in a bun with strands encircling her face, her eyes looking smoky with the makeup,

Clad in a white dress that made her look like one of those brides from the millions of magazines she'd read in the last two months.

"Oh my god," Ginny said, taking her in after putting in final touches of her makeup, "You look so beautiful I might cry, Hermione."

"I know," added Luna, in an unusually emotional voice.

She looked around at her two best girl friends in the world, they all looked beautiful in the dresses she'd picked out, red seemed to suit all of them, even Ginny, with her fiery red hair.

"Guys," she said, feeling her throat start to well, "My makeup is perfect, and if I start crying right now, it will ruin everything, help."

She somehow managed to get the words out before tears of happiness managed to stream down her face and as if on cue, Luna and Ginny started to cry a little too.

They looked at each other with smudged makeup on every face and laughter bubbled out.

Ginny picked up her wand from the bed and waved to slowly fix their makeup.

"Alright," she said, "No more crying, it's Hermione's wedding today, it's a very, very happy day and none of us will cry, at least not until they get to the vows, promise?"

"Promise," Hermione and Luna repeated.

Just then the door opened and Mrs Weasley and her mom entered, pausing for a moment to take the sight in front of them in.

Hermione saw her mother's lip wobble and Mrs Weasley's eyes moistened, and felt her own eyes getting wetter.

"Oh no, you don't," Ginny said forcefully, "No more crying in this room,"

Then she started dancing like an idiot with her hands and legs moving completely out of sync causing everyone to start laughing, and Mrs Weasley exclaimed through laughter, "Ginny, what in world are you trying to do?"

"I'm making the tears go away," Ginny replied without missing a beat.

Well, she missed several beats while dancing, though Hermione didn't think they counted.

"You look beautiful, dear," Mrs Weasley said in a soft voice, a proud smile on her face.

"She does, doesn't she?" Her mother said, still looking as though she might cry despite Ginny's dancing. She came closer and hugged Hermione as tight as she had the first time Hermione had gotten on that Hogwarts express.

"Harry is going to swallow his tongue," Ginny added, a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh you must miss him something terrible dear," said Mrs Weasley, "I know it seems harsh that you haven't seen him for the last three days, but it will make today that much more special."

"Oh yeah, they haven't seen each other since the rehearsal dinner, I totally forgot," said Ginny, in her oops-I-forgot-silly-me voice, but her suggestive dance of eyebrows at Hermione, made Hermione's cheeks go crimson.

Mrs Weasley frowned, but didn't say anything, "Come on," she said to Hermione's mom, "We need to talk to the caterers,"

After the two ladies left, Luna looked at them with a slightly curious expression on her face, "I feel as if I'm missing something,"

"Oh, you are missing so much, Luna, so very, very much." Ginny said, making Hermione roll her eyes, "I'll tell you what happened last night, when Hermione was supposed to be in bed, in my room, alone."

_**10 hours ago**_

"_Hey, Hermione, do you need something before I go to bed?" Ginny asked, and Hermione tried to act perfectly normal._

"_No, nothing," she said, "You can go, goodnight,"_

_Hermione was sure Ginny thought she was being weird, but she hoped it could be chalked up to the fact that she was getting married tomorrow._

_And not to the fact that the man she was supposed to marry was lying next to her on the bed covered with an invisibility cloak._

"_So, nervous?" Ginny asked, leaning against the door, "Big day tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, a little," Hermione replied._

_In actuality, she was more nervous about her finding out that Harry was here when she wasn't supposed to be seeing him, but Ginny didn't need to know that._

"_Don't be," Ginny reassured her, "Everything will be perfect; it's going to be great,"_

"_I know," Hermione said, "Goodnight then,"_

_Ginny's forehead wrinkled at Hermione's obvious attempts to get her to go away, but she closed the door and left._

_Hermione released the breath she'd been holding and sagged against the headboard of the bed._

_Harry pulled the cloak from him and grinned widely at her, causing Hermione to swat his shoulder._

"_Hey," Harry whisper-screamed._

"_Why are you grinning?" Hermione whisper-demanded, "We almost got caught."_

"_But we didn't." He said, and Hermione rolled her eyes._

"_But what if we had?" Hermione asked, "Do you know how embarrassing that would've been, and with our history of sneaking around, too?"_

"_What's embarrassing about wanting to meet my almost wife?" Harry asked, still smirking._

"_No, meeting your almost wife isn't embarrassing, Harry" she said, "But sneaking in her window to do it, is."_

"_I wanted to see you," he said, bewitching her with his eyes, "I haven't seen you in two days, and I'm not used to not seeing you for two days,"_

"_I'm not used to not seeing you for two days either," she softly said, moving closer so that her lips were near his, "But it would've make our wedding day more special,"_

"_Hermione," he murmured, bringing himself closer so that now there were only a couple of inches between their faces, "It's our wedding day, the magnitude of specialness couldn't be increased anymore than it already is,"_

_All Hermione's thoughts went flying out the window like dust when his lips crashed down on hers._

_After two days of not kissing him, Hermione was hungrier for him than she'd ever been, so she kissed him like she hadn't kissed him for two hundred years, not two days._

_Her hands tangled in his hair, and his hands were wrapped around her waist, while their mouths were fused._

"_Hey, Harry," A familiar voice called out, breaking them apart, "fancy seeing you here,"_

_Harry winced at Hermione before looking towards the door to say, "Hey, Ginny, How are you?"_

_**Now**_

Luna and Ginny were laughing like crazy when Hermione and Ginny finished telling the story, and Hermione was redder than a beet-root.

Just then the door of the room opened and Hermione's dad walked in.

"Come on, beautiful," he said, his eyes misty, "It's time."

_Harry_

"Mate, would you stop pacing? You are burning a hole in the ground," Ron said.

"Why haven't they started it yet?"Harry demanded.

He stopped pacing and put a hand in his pocked, breathing out of relief when he felt the parchment.

Good, he had his vows.

"You know," Ron said to George, "He wasn't this nervous going out to fight Voldemort,"

"Oh shut up," Harry said to his amused friends, and continued to pace.

"What are you so worried about anyway?" Ron asked, curious, "I mean, it's Hermione, so it can't be that you have cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet, Ron. Of course I'm sure about Hermione; in fact, she is the only thing I'm sure about in this whole wedding."

"So, I repeat my question, what are you so worried about?"

"I'm worried that I'm going to trip and fall when we have to dance, and I'm worried that I'm not going to remember my vows, and I'm very, very worried that I'm just going to be standing there staring at Hermione and forget about everything else that I'm supposed to do and say." He said, and then went to sit down, realizing that worrying, ranting and pacing had made him very tired.

Ron laughed while George gave him a sympathetic look, "I know, I've been there, mate."

"Come on, Harry," Ron said, coming to sit beside him, "You are not going to screw up."

Then he thought a bit and revised his statement, "Well, you probably will, but no one is going to remember because everyone will be looking at Hermione."

"Thanks for your faith, man." Harry said wryly, when Mr Weasley walked in.

"Come on, boys," He said, smiling, "Let's get Harry and Hermione married."

Harry stood, feeling surprisingly calm all of a sudden, and walked out of that room and towards his wife, and his wedding to remember.


	7. The Wedding

_**A/n- Wow, finally. I've been putting writing this one off for so long, and now that I've finally written it, I feel sad that this story has ended. I loved writing it.**_

_**Thank you, to everyone who read it, and reviewed!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own it!**_

_**The Wedding!**_

As he saw her walk down that aisle, he swore he stopped breathing. He felt every thought in his head turn to dust and his heart skipped a beat.

Harry Potter pretty much lost all his senses as his bride walked towards him, her hair flowing down on her bare shoulders. She smiled shyly and softly as she saw him but Harry couldn't smile back because in that moment he couldn't do anything except stare at her.

He didn't know if there was a word in any language that could describe what he felt as Hermione Granger walked towards him wearing the most breathtaking colour of white.

The time she took walking with her hand in her dad's could've either been an eternity or just a nanosecond, he didn't really know.

"Mate, close your mouth," Ron whispered in his ear, bringing Harry back to the land where people other than Hermione Granger existed.

Harry walked towards Hermione and her dad, shaking his hand and taking hers in his own. Just through is eyes, Hermione's dad warned him of all the trouble that could befall him if he ever hurt his daughter. Harry nodded softly over Hermione's head, reassuring Mr Granger that he would never, ever hurt Hermione. They walked a few steps and reached where Kingsley was standing.

Well, when you are the two people who had a huge part in saving the Wizarding world, the Minister of Magic himself offered to officiate your wedding. Who knew?

Harry couldn't believe it, but Hermione looked even more beautiful up-close. He wondered what he'd done to deserve someone like her, because somehow fighting a ten foot tall giant just didn't seem like enough.

She had the most beautiful red-blush on her cheeks that Harry was sure wasn't make up. He'd been seeing and causing the same blush for years now. He smiled knowing that he'd be able to make her blush just like he had at sixteen even when they turned sixty.

"We are all gathered here," Kingsley began, "to witness a beginning. Today, Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter embark towards the rest of their lives, together. This wedding, if I may be so bold to say, is just a formality. There's no bond stronger than the bond that holds these two together, they don't need any license or certificate."

"I've seen both of them handle the toughest of situations and come out stronger. I've seen them face happiness, loss, death, danger, and I've seen them emerge out with their hands held together and their heads held high. They are the kindest, boldest and bravest people I've ever had the honour to meet. The kind of love that these two share is very rare to find, it's the kind of love that lasts for centuries. And I'm honoured to stand here, and officially join together two already bonded souls."

The room was filled with the sound of soft sniffs, and Harry felt his own eyes get wetter. Hermione's eyes were brightly shining with unshed tears, but the smile on her lips made his heart skip a beat.

How could somebody be so beautiful?

And how could someone like her want to be with someone like him?

These two questions, he would never get an understandable and feasible answer to.

"Let's move forward, then." Said Kingsley, clearing his throat, "Do you, Hermione, take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband, and promise to support him in sickness and in health, in tough times and in good, in poorness and in wealth, til' death do you part?"

"I do," she said, without any hesitation and Harry couldn't help but smile because despite the tears in her eyes, her voice didn't break.

"Do you, Harry, take Hermione to be your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to support her in sickness and in health, in tough times and in good, in poorness and in wealth, til' death do you part?" Kingsley asked Harry.

"I do," he said, looking in her eyes, and sense of right settled on him. He knew this was what he'd been heading towards, that this was his happy ending.

This was the beginning to the rest of his life and he knew that it was meant to be with the woman standing in front of him. With the girl who'd stood by him throughout his life.

"I believe you have written your vows and wish to speak them with your righs?" Kingsley said to Harry and Hermione, who took their rings from Ron and Ginny.

They had decided to do their vows a little differently from everyone else. Just like everything else they did.

They had come up to seven promises each that they wanted to make to each other, and they were now going to list each reason alternatively.

"I'll begin," she said, and took a deep breath as her hands in his.

"Today, I make these promises and I promise to keep them for the rest of our lives." She said, a small smile on her face, "My first promise to you, Harry, is that I will always mend your glasses, no matter how many times you break them, just like I did the first time I met you."

There was a round of laughter through the room, and Harry waited for the guests to calm down before he started to speak, "Today, I make these promises and I promise to keep them for the rest of our lives. My first promise to you, Hermione, is that I will always stick my wand up a giant's nose for you, no matter how icky it gets afterwards."

Cue laughter.

"My second promise is that I'll always love you, no matter how many animals you start talking to." She said, and Ron snorted, getting a glare from all the ladies in the audience.

"My second promise is that I'll never laugh, no matter how many animals you turn into." Ron snorted again, but this time no one was glaring at him, everyone was laughing because Harry added, "And because you look extremely cute with whiskers."

"My third promise to you is that I'll always fly a hippogriff with you, no matter how much it terrifies me."

"My third promise to you is that I'll always let you hold on to me when we're flying and I'll never, ever let you fall."

Cue 'Awws'.

"My fourth promise to you is that I'll always believe you, I'll always trust you."

"My fourth promise to you is that I'll always try to save you, or let a half shark save you."

There was laughter again, even Victor Krum, who was sitting with his new wife, was smiling.

"My fifth promise to you is that I'll always save you from crazy toad look- a-likes."

"My fifth promise to you is that I'll never doubt in your abilities to start a defence organisation."

Hermione smiled proudly, and Harry had to control his laughter.

"My sixth promise to you is that I'll never, ever to out to Christmas parties with anyone else but you." Then she added, "And I'll always tell you about girls who want to add love-potion to your food items."

"You better." he said, unable to stop himself, "My sixth promise to you, is that I'll always find you when you cry, and I'll always be scared of you charm work."

"You should, those birds were crazy," Ron added with a mutter that only Harry, Hermione and Kingsley heard.

It earned him a glare from Hermione, a grin from Harry and a look full of confusion from Kingsley.

"My seventh promise to you, Harry, is that I'll always stand by your side, and I'll never, ever let you go."

The word 'alone' was unspoken, but they both knew what she meant.

"My seventh promise to you, Hermione, is that I'll never, ever leave, and I'll always take you with me." He said, squeezing her hands before he let go of them.

Hermione took his ring from Ginny, took his hand in hers, slipping it in her fingers and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Harry did the same, taking his ring from and repeated her words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"By the power vested in my by the Ministry of Magic, and well, myself, I now pronounce you, bonded for life." Kingsley said, then waited for a beat and added, "You may now kiss the bride."

Harry slowly took Hermione in his arms and kissed his wife for the very first time, standing on that altar, in front of everyone that he loved.

On his wedding to remember.

**A/n- All reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
